


Sexe et nourriture

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Luciano invite Karl à dîner.Thème : Dîner aux chandelleschâteau	confort	pomme





	Sexe et nourriture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

N’importe qui flipperait sa race dans une pareille situation.  
Luciano, son amoureux transi et taré par-dessus le marché, l’avait invité à dîner dans l’un de ses nombreux châteaux italiens.  
Karl avait toujours trouvé que ses compatriotes nations possédaient une sacrée araignée au plafond. Pourtant, aucun d’entre eux ne rivalisait avec l’esprit tourmenté de Luciano. L’Italien avait subi des sévices et des traumatismes dans l’enfance qui l’avait doucement conduit à son état de folie douce.  
On n’était pas sain d’esprit quand on prenait ce genre de chandelles pour un diner en amoureux.  
Les longs doigts blancs de cire fondaient tout doucement pour devenir de plus en plus écorchés et sanglants par le biais d’une substance rouge interne.  
De quoi mettre en confiance et inviter aux pires débauches sexuelles, voyons !  
Karl écoutait prudemment les élucubrations sentimentales de Luciano pour sa personne, en surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes.  
Quel gâchis ! Un si bel homme.  
On pouvait trouver particulièrement sexy un fou dangereux. La beauté physique ne reflétait pas forcément le trouble intérieur. Les légères sous-teintes rosées de ses cheveux et de ses yeux lui donnaient un charme fou. Sa peau hâlée, et légèrement dorée, ne faisait que renforcer sa beauté. Quant à sa carrure, Luciano savait la mettre en valeur par des costumes sur mesure.  
Karl devait l’avouer, son petit ami autodéclaré avait autant de prestance que de goûts macabres en matière de décoration et de cuisine.  
Karl avait très peu touché à son assiette, en pensant se rattraper sur le dessert. En fait, Luciano se surpassait dans le domaine du sucré.  
« Tu n’as rien dit de tout le repas. C’était dégueulasse ?  
\- Visuellement parlant, répondit franchement Karl.  
\- Pourtant, Oliver adore mes bonbons en forme d’ongles incarnés. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas goûter ? C’est que du sucre finement travaillé avec… Je ne te dirai pas les secrets de mes recettes… On ne se connaît pas assez. Mais je te garantis qu’il n’y a rien de prohibé dedans.  
\- Il n’y a que vous pour apprécier ce genre de nourriture. »  
Il n’allait pas se faire emmerder par Luciano plus que de raison.  
« C’est artistique ! J’ai compris. Monsieur l’allemand a besoin de son petit confort. Il doit me rester des trucs visuellement acceptables dans le frigidaire. »  
Comme Karl crevait la dalle, il partit prudemment en direction de la cuisine. En ouvrant le frigidaire, Karl constata qu’il y avait bien pire que sur la table. Il attrapa une boite de gâteaux, une pomme et une cuisse de poulet, avant de revenir dans le salon.  
« Petite nature, se moqua de lui Luciano.  
\- Ta forêt noire en forme d’araignée ne me donne pas envie.  
\- C’est compliqué à faire.  
\- Je n’en doute pas, Luciano, au vu du réalisme de la chose. »  
Apparemment, le compliment dissimulé plaisait à Luciano. Karl se demandait s’il pouvait prétendre à un coup de fatigue pour échapper aux frasques sexuelles de Luciano. La dernière fois, Luciano l’avait attaché aux barreaux du lit et l’avait quasiment fait mourir de concupiscence en se touchant sous son regard brûlant.  
Un bel homme, complètement bousillé de l’intérieur, le tenait par les couilles.  
« Si tu as faim de mon corps, je te laisserai me faire tout ce que tu veux. »  
Et il savait comment éveiller son intérêt en quelques mots, ce fumier.  
Il ne se laisserait pas faire par des promesses de ce genre. Karl leva la cuisse de poulet qu’il était en train de dévorer et le provoqua :  
« J’ai ce qu’il faut sous la main.  
\- Tu sais où je vais mettre cet os de volatile !  
\- À la poubelle, répondit sérieusement Karl. À sa juste place. »  
Le regard de Luciano se fit menaçant. Ah ! Il n’avait pas ménagé sa susceptibilité ! De toute façon, tout ce qu’il risquait était de se retrouver au plumard à réaliser un fantasme chelou de l’Italien.  
« Je pensais t’avoir donné envie de moi, à Venise. Tu n’as pas pu assouvir tes pulsions. Tu veux me toucher, hein ? Tu le veux ?  
\- Si tu te tiens tranquille, peut-être… »  
Voilà comment moucher un Italien hystérique ! Karl n’arrêtait pas de s’étonner de l’influence positive qu’il pouvait avoir sur Luciano. Son amant lui cassait littéralement les burnes, mais savait se montrer attachant à ses heures.  
« J’ai envie de toi, grommela Luciano.  
\- Si tu avais fait à manger convenablement, on serait déjà en train de baiser. »  
Un sourire bienheureux collé au visage, Luciano attendit bien sagement qu’il finisse son assiette.  
Les festivités ne faisaient que commencer.


End file.
